Twilight Thorn
Twilight Thorns are very large, very rare forms of Lesser Nobodies. Appearance Twilight Thorns are massive in stature. It is unknown exactly how huge they are, but they easily breach the 50 foot mark. They are silver or white in color, mostly human in shape, though contorted so that parts of their bodies resemble the Nobody insignia. It appears they wear light blue scarves around their necks, that branch off into four ends that wave behind them. A large zipper goes up the middle of their jumpsuit, as well as two others on the breast of it. Unlike most other Lesser-forms, none of its actual skin can be seen beneath its uniform, although it is unknown if its head is covered in the body suit, or if it is just the same color. Either way, its head appears to be very rubbering, bouncing around and stretching if knocked. This is their only weak point. left|thumb|200px|It's head is the size of a teenage boy Despite their size and their difference in shape, Twilight Thorns in fact appear to be very similar to Dusks. Both wear silvery jumpsuits that cover their entire bodies, and both move in the same strange way. They can even stretch and contort their own shape, and seem perfectly capable of functioning upside-down. This, along with its complete covering, may imply that the Twilight Thorn is actually a rather underdeveloped Lesser-form, being almost entirely Nothing like its Dusk and Creeper companions. It has about the same size and stature as a Darkside Heartless, possibly implying they are two parts of the same Whole. Abilities Twilight Thorns host a range of interesting abilities, which strangely, they seem to share with Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII and the most powerful Nobody there was. They are able to hold an enemy in place, suspended in the air, by creating orbs of Nothingness Energy around their target's limbs, from which they cannot easily escape (though they are able to move). This does no damage and just gives the Thorn time to prepare an easy attack. They are also able to summon and fire Nothingness Thorns, a favored attack of Xemnas'. They can also call Dusks and Creepers into battle with them. right|thumb|200px|It's most dramatic ability Possibly their most powerful and certainly their most dramatic ability is the summoning of a massive orb of pure Nothingness Energy, powerful enough to alter the direction of gravity. This not only disorients their target, but draws them into it. Despite their massive size, considerable strength, and many unique and powerful abilities, Twilight Thorns are in fact rather weak. Though they only have one weak point, their head, this can be easily reached by using the thorns of Nothingness they use to attack, and occasionally, they will appear upside down with their head right beside their target. It has low defense, and is very easy to destroy, possibly due to it being composed almost entirely of Nothingness (as stated above). It's average attacks do little damage. However, it is somewhat stronger against magic attacks. It is debatable whether it should be regarded as a high or low-leveled Nobody. Category:Lesser Nobodies